


不能說是情

by yewook0508



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yewook0508/pseuds/yewook0508





	不能說是情

No.03

若是传统的Omega，此刻大概已经屈服在Alpha的淫威之下。但金厉旭不是，他的生理状态本就与普通Omega不同，因此在文化与人格养成上，也没有小家碧玉的思想。在信息素犹如迷魂香般扑面的情况下，他还能咬舌强逼自己维持清醒。正因如此，相较于情欲，金厉旭感受更多的，是恐惧。

被男人抓住的手腕感到一阵热意，身体重叠处的血液奔腾，一下子全涌上来，撞的金厉旭几乎都要头痛起来。  
好像快要昏倒了...难过地睁开双眸，男人面容放大数倍，那是张与明星不分轩轾的姣好脸蛋，也是与金厉旭想像中大相径庭的漂亮五官。

在看惯了像郑允浩这样的Alpha后，金厉旭怎么也没想到，这世界居然还有能用"标致"来形容的Alpha。

可恶，除了武力值之外，连外貌都要开挂吗?嫉妒似的，在男人靠近时，金厉旭脖子一伸，对准凑近的薄唇张口就咬，并在在对方吃痛的瞬间，主动搂住颈项。既然逃不开，那就破罐破摔吧——闭上眼睛，将舌伸了进去。

所谓性别(gender)是心理学与文化上的语汇，是指个体对于自己或他人所具有的、外显的阳刚或柔性化特质的一种主观感受。而性别种类，又可区分出生理性别别与社会性别。若以生理性别来说，Alpha男性的体型较大，女性生殖器官天生缺失，不会怀孕。而在Alpha的性别中，还有一种少数被称作Elite，约占Alpha总性别人口的1%。这种少数之所以会被冠上Elite之名，主要是该少数在智力、体力与爆发力上拥有超越常态Alpha的基因表现。在距离上一次大战不到一百年的现代，这样善于战斗与存活的基因仍被政府视为『珍贵的』、『需要保存的』。基于这个前提，少数而基因优秀的Elite Alpha，便成为性别平等法律上的例外——也就是毋需服用Alpha控制剂的例外

金钟云，Sapphire系统公司负责人，和电影《Iron Man》的主角Tony Stark一样，是名军火制造商，同时也是韩国屈指可数的Elite Alpha。而发情的他，此刻唇上印着齿痕，正被人压在床上。腹上人一脸居高临下的看着他，在Hotel特有的昏黄灯光下，对方因湿吻而闪闪发亮的唇，就像有涂层蜜般让他产生吞拆入腹的想法。

金钟云必须承认，他的身分地位，理所当然地享用过Omega。虽称不上千人斩，但骄蛮撒泼的不是没见过，可正如埋在Omega骨子里天生的服从性，倒到床上还能使性子的...还真只有眼前的青年干过。前一秒还把人制在身下呢，想不到吻一亲衣一剥，就被翻成了现在这样子...

抬手触摸青年信息素撩拨通红的脸蛋，带着高傲的眼睛竟眯了起来，像猫一样。有意地让指尖划过敏感的耳壳，果不其然感到对方敏感的缩起身子。仿佛可以想像有猫耳的青年因耳朵被逗弄而敏感转动的样子，于是他真像逗猫一样的把手搔下巴，没想到青年却忽然转头咬住他正欲移动的指尖，凶恶的睨了自己一眼，然后舔着舔着将整跟手指含进嘴里......惑的人血脉喷张。  
金钟云本就因信息素高涨的情欲，现在更是犹如滔天巨浪拍打而下——

把人压在身下的金厉旭，感觉有热热硬硬的东西直挺挺地打在臀上，他下意识回头，不看还好，一看就把他从技巧性制伏Alpha而生的勇气给打的体无完肤。 God！这size是认真的吗？虽然他知道男性Alpha的生殖器官大于标准，但这也太他妈坑人的大了吧...

大概是瞬间的畏缩露出了破绽，还在震惊中尚未缓神的金厉旭，待发现时又被压回床上，呈现了被动的姿态  
不、不、不！真的不行，太可怕了。金厉旭快速地翻身将压上的胸膛推住，我后悔了，我把罐子黏好行了吧，拜托不要把那家伙塞到我身体里我受不住。虽然这么想，但从男人充满情欲的凤眸中金厉旭也知道，这车是煞不住了，对方连在门口让他跑都不愿意了，现在他全身光的像水煮蛋一样，怎么可能逃得掉!!!

『攻击是最好的防御』——这个军事名言偏偏在这关键时候飘进金厉旭脑袋，他忍住恐惧，以毕生最大的意志让脸上维持冷静，道：「你技巧好么?」

这话听在自尊心高的Alpha耳里，说有多挑衅就有多挑衅。金钟云抬眼，将膝盖卡在青年两腿间，不怀好意地勾起嘴角：「你亲自试试不就知道?」

「那你要温柔一点哦，」像是经验颇丰似的，他主动将腿盘上男人腰部「我讨厌痛的」

真是不简单啊...顺势将蓄势待发的部位抵住入口，金钟云手指点着Omega薄唇，在他张口含住尖端时，让欲望倾推而入。


End file.
